redgreenfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:KieferSkunk
Welcome! Hi KieferSkunk -- we are excited to have The Red Green Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to , then click here to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you were starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Wikia" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Some stuff Hi, Kiefer. It's T3H_CH3K7_888 from the Homestar Runner wiki. Well, Thy Not Dennis on the wiki, that on the forums. Anyway, what do you need help with? I'm willing to help with templates, transripts, designing skins, logos, anything you want me to. TripFresh 22:14, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :Heya! Thanks for the offer. :) You're familiar with the structure at HRWiki, I assume? Basically, I want to use that as a model for a similar structure here on this wiki, though there's a lot of stuff that won't translate. Take a look at Harold's Leaving for an example of an episode transcript, and check out some of the other pages we have at the moment, such as Characters, etc. :Anywhere you see a redlink, if you know what needs to be done to get at least a stub up and running for it, please be my guest. :) Also, if you see a place where a template would be handy, feel free to create it. I've already created and . :Also, help with trivia tables and such would be awesome. Segments provides a good starting point. — KieferSkunk (talk) — 06:23, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ::All right, well I was thinking of making Monobook the default skin. Also, where it says on the Main Page "however many articles", make the number a link to Statistics and "articles" a link to all pages, and remove the link next to "Contents". TripFresh 12:57, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :::Go right ahead. :) Lemme know if there's anything you're unable to do due to access permissions and what not. — KieferSkunk (talk) — 19:15, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Actually, there are a lot of things I can't do due to permissions. If you gave me those permissions, though... TripFresh (talk· ) 20:06, 16 May 2009 (UTC) New logo Hi there. I was reading some policies, and it said that the logo should be 135x135 pixels. I have a new one designed, I'll post it if you want. TripFresh (talk· ) 13:14, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :I wonder if the policies have changed recently? I recall the size of the current logo being just fine. Go ahead and upload your new logo as a regular picture and link it here - the one I put up was a bit of a placeholder anyway. :) — KieferSkunk (talk) — 21:11, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, but I can't right now. Either later today or tomorrow. TripFresh (talk· ) 21:22, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :::Huh. Looking at it now, it's really crappy, but either way, here. TripFresh (talk· ) 12:52, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Watching episodes Wow, I just keep bugging you, huh? Anyway, I wanted to know where you watch episodes. Do you tape them, TiVo, DVDs, or online? It would be better if it was online, so I could transcribe whenever, but how do you watch them? If online, what website? TripFresh (talk· ) 16:45, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :My wife and I have all of the released DVDs and a bunch of episodes recorded on tape. I'm not aware of any place other than YouTube where you'd be able to find episode videos, though. — KieferSkunk (talk) — 21:11, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ::Oh. Well, that sucks for me. I can tape some episodes, though. Harold's One and Only is coming up. TripFresh (talk· ) 21:22, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Welcome bot I know, me again. Surprise, surprise. This time, I wanted to know if you thought we could use a bot. What would it do? Simple. Each time a new user registers, it would leave a welcome message on their talk page, with some links to the community portal (which I'm thinking of calling "Possum Lodge", by the way), policies, and stuff like that. What do you say? TripFresh (talk· ) 18:47, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :Wikia already has some form of greeting bot, I think. Not sure. I don't know that I have the authority to authorize bots, but seeing as how there's low traffic here right now, I think we can rely on manual greetings for the time being. — KieferSkunk (talk) — 21:11, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ::That works. But once we get more traffic, we can, right? TripFresh (talk· ) 21:22, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :::I don't know. That'll be a question for Wikia staff when we get around to it. — KieferSkunk (talk) — 21:28, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ::::All right. Before I forget, though, what do you think of the "Possum Lodge" idea? TripFresh (talk· ) 21:30, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :::::I think the only problem with that is that it might be confusing to have both a community portal and an actual topic page on Possum Lodge. On HRWiki, the equivalent is "The Stick", which is both an in-universe object and location, as well as a community portal. But since it's not as central to the H*R universe, I think it works better there. I think that the portal here should similarly be named after something less essential to the RG universe. Perhaps "Lodge Meeting" or something like that? — KieferSkunk (talk) — 22:47, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::That sounds great. I'll go ahead right now, if that's okay. TripFresh (talk· ) 11:25, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::Go ahead! Be bold - you don't need to clear everything with me. :) — KieferSkunk (talk) — 15:49, 18 May 2009 (UTC) BTW, I do think we need a good, standardized welcome template. I disagree that a bot would be necessary, but to have something really easy to use like would be very helpful. I haven't taken the time to put one together - if you feel like tackling that, be my guest. :) — KieferSkunk (talk) — 22:51, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :I'll try that later on today. TripFresh (talk· ) 11:25, 18 May 2009 (UTC)